Pride
by daydreamer10101
Summary: Clark Kent is proud of many things. But on a certain Friday morning, there's only one in particular he can think of. Clois sweetness. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Okay, so I wasn't planning on posting anything for a bit, seeing as I'm slowly formulating ideas for a new multi-chapter fic (YAY! My Clois muse is returning thanks to all the other wonderful authors here, and the new Infamous promo). But a friend of mine sent me an email yesterday saying that she was having a really bad day. Naturally, that didn't sit well with me, so I figured I'd offer up a little Clois sweetness to cheer her up. It's short but sweet. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy, and happy (late, where I am it's technically early on the 15th now) Valentine's day. :)

* * *

There were times in Clark Kent's life where he was quite proud of himself.

Although relatively modest, as his parents had raised him, there were just certain points in his life when he couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of pride and triumph that would creep up and rush through him. There were many times he had experienced this feeling. Like the first time he'd flown – really flown as himself, Clark Kent. The repression of years spent being afraid of heights had been a tough task, but he had managed it; and for that, he'd been proud.

Then there was the first time he had appeared to the world as Superman. After so many years of denying his destiny and Jor-El's words of so-called wisdom, the decision to step up to the plate had been a surprise to even himself. But when he had finally recognized the importance of his abilities and his presence in this world, there had only been one direction to take. So Superman was born, and because of _that_, he was proud.

And then there was a bunch of other events and achievements that he secretly held dear as highlights in his still short lifetime. Landing his first big story. Moving into his first apartment all by himself. The first interview he had done with one Ms Lois Lane…

Clark buried a grin into his pillow.

Throughout his life, there were many things he would always remember with a sense of pride, satisfaction, and above all, happiness. Big or little, it didn't matter. Everything from helping his dad out around the farm, to saving the world.

Twice.

Yes, there were many things Clark Kent could be proud of. But none of them – not even saving the world twice – seemed to compare with his latest little achievement.

_Little,_ Clark thought with another smile, _isn't exactly the appropriate word here._

And it was true; despite battling various – and not to mention horrific – super villains throughout his life and winning, they somehow paled in comparison to what he had done most recently. Well not exactly _recently_; this particular battle had begun a long time ago.

Realizing how he felt about her had been the first breakthrough he had had. The sudden moment of clarity in which he'd had a startling epiphany about the girl whom he had worked to just be able to _stand_ only a few years back. But watching her gaze up at him one day, a mischievous and, although he wouldn't have dared to admit it at the time, utterly gorgeous smile playing at her lips as she plotted to lure Metropolis's mysterious blurred hero out of hiding, only one thought had come to mind:

When had he fallen so hopelessly in love with Lois Lane?

Truthfully? Clark knew it had happened long before the thought had actually played out in his mind. In all honesty, he knew he wasn't the most observant when it came to feelings. Or rather, as Lois liked to oh-so-delicately put it, he could be completely dense when it came to matters like that.

Apparently they didn't call him the Man of Steel for nothing.

Of course, then there had been the long battle for Lois' affections that had – ironically – been fought with, well, himself. Or Superman, depending on which way you preferred to look at it. Either way, Clark knew he was partially to blame for that one; it wasn't like he hadn't paid Lois plenty of attention as his alter-ego, and the confident and heroic persona that was Superman was right up Lois' alley. At first, he had enjoyed the crush she had formed.

That is, until he'd quickly realized the problem with Lois' crush. If he loved Lois, and Lois wanted Superman, then that put him in an awkward – not to mention confusing – situation. How was Clark Kent, the supposed bumbling farm boy turned reporter, supposed to stand up next to Superman, the world's protector? The choice should have been obvious to any other person.

Only it hadn't been. Lois had surprised him. Which in itself _wasn't_ a surprise; Lois always managed to surprise him. She hadn't chosen the world's red and blue hero, but Clark instead. To anyone else, it may have seemed like the same choice either way; though she hadn't known at the time, Clark and Superman were of course one and the same. Either option would have been choosing the same person, when it came down to it. But Clark knew better. Lois choosing Clark Kent made all the difference in the world. Her showing up at _his_ apartment at twelve at night and throwing her arms around _him_ in a passionate embrace rather than waiting on a rooftop for Superman was a huge distinction. That was a battle he had won: Clark Kent had gotten Lois Lane's love. And yeah, he was proud of that too.

But it wasn't easy, though. Lois was… _Lois_. She was bossy, and pushy, and annoying, and utterly impatient…

And he loved it.

He loved _her_.

Which brought him to the thing that now overshadowed all of his other past glories. Clark opened his eyes and smiled widely – which was becoming a habit lately.

Lois lay across from him, her dark hair a tangled mess and his sheet pulled up to her bare shoulders. Her hand was stretched out towards him in sleep, and one corner of her mouth was turned up slightly, as though whatever she was dreaming of was pleasant. She looked beautiful.

Reaching out, Clark trailed his fingers along the side of her face, travelling along her neck, across her shoulder, and down her arm. He stopped when he reached her hand, pausing to touch the small gold engagement ring that now took up residence on her left ring finger. He couldn't help but grin again.

Because _this_ was something he was proud of. Saving the world was amazing, it was true; but having a reason to save it was even better. And the fact that he had somehow managed to hold on to his reason was beyond him. But here she was. And she wasn't going anywhere soon, if her reaction to his proposal the night before was any indication.

Clark's grin widened at the memories of the more intimate part of their evening. Every sigh, every touch, every –

"You know," a half irritated, half amused voice said, "I think there are only so many times you can smile before eight a.m. before I'm allowed to declare you insane, Smallville. How can you be so happy so early?"

Clark's eyes flicked up from her ring to her face. Despite the annoyed tone, her smile was genuine and her eyes were light and teasing. He reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's hard not to be. How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Long enough to see you grinning like an idiot for the past ten minutes," was her reply as she leaned over to brush a tender kiss over his lips.

"Hey," Clark pretended to look wounded, "I thought you said my smile was charming."

"Well, you know," Lois shrugged, biting her lip playfully. She trailed her hand along his bare chest. "It has its moments."

Clark rolled his eyes good-naturedly and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. He slid his hand over her waist to the small of her back, sliding her closer to him. Lois wrapped her arms around him to bring herself even closer, kissing him with the same slow intensity that had landed them in this exact spot the night before. Clark pulled away after a minute and sighed, ducking down to press a kiss against her shoulder before leaning his forehead against his.

"I love you," he breathed. "You know that, right?"

Lois lifted her eyes to meet his smoldering blues. She smiled slightly. "Well the engagement ring was kind of a hint, Smallville."

He laughed and ran the pad of his thumb over her lips. "Seriously, Lois."

She kissed his thumb. "Seriously? I know, Clark." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you too."

That was all he needed to hear, and he pulled her back to him again. This time however, Lois pulled away with a small laugh. "As much as I'd like to recreate last night's events, Smallville, we're already late for work as it is."

"Actually, we aren't," Clark disagreed. "I let Perry know that we'd be in late today. We don't have to be at work until noon."

"Four hours?" Lois raised her eyebrows and fought to keep a grin at bay. "What exactly do you have planned to waste that much time?"

"Oh I don't know," Clark smiled, lifting himself up slightly to hover half over her. "I can think of a few things."

And with, that he leaned down to kiss her, picking up where they had left off the night before.

Yes, there were many things that Clark Kent was proud of.

Winning Lois Lane was sure as hell one of them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I hope it's enjoyable, seeing as I wrote this at 2 in the morning. Please Read and Review! ;)**


End file.
